


Mad Love

by maddemon



Series: The Adventures of Knife Cancer Plant (formerly Knife Gun Plant) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, the photosynthesis song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddemon/pseuds/maddemon
Summary: Just how far does Maddie's love of plants go?





	Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Nuria for actually writing this. I wish that you lived closer so that you could tell these fantastic tales in person.

It was a warm and sunny morning, but Maddie didn't feel like going outside. She had lots of things to do and among them, updating her plant-centric Tumblr blog. It was the most popular blog that she had and she was quite proud of that fact. Plants were her life after all. 

She opened a new tab on her laptop and started typing something she had read earlier about tiger lilies. It was then however, she made her mistake. She had accidentally clicked on someone else's blog and had started scrolling through. Thousands of pictures of cacti and hundreds of other plant species greeted her. She couldn't look away.

 _Wow,_ she thought, _it sure is a hot day. _Despite being surrounded by her own plants she couldn't help but keep staring at the rigid leaves on the screen. She slowly caressed the different pictures, mentally singing the photosynthesis song.__

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen to the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMSNBlCX8LA  
> Also, Maddie's plant blog is real botanyshitposts.tumblr.com if you don't already follow you should.


End file.
